A Hard Rescue
by Akai Tenshi
Summary: A freezing weather can hides everything... Lovers were supposed to be together... Kai's gone and the Breakers must save him before it's too late... yaoi!It's a gift for Kai's Kitty!
1. Kidnapped

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of BB's characters.

**Warning**: this fic contains yaoi! Angst! Dark fic!

**Note**: This fic is a gift to my friend **Kai's Kitty**! Hope you like it…

* * *

**A Hard Rescue**

_By Akai Tenshi_

**I – Kidnapped**

The team was walking at the central park. The sun wasn't brightly because of the freezing weather and the sky was in a grayish color. The cold wind was touching their warms face. The Christmas week was too coming fast, and that's why they were all happy, except Kai, of course. Since he never shows any emotion on his face, his friends aren't able to say what he thinks.

- Max! Give me back my coke.

- No Tyson… try to get it back….

- Max! Come back here…. – Tyson ran after him.

- You can't catch me!

- That's no funny… come back. – He stopped a while to breath.

- At least you are doing some exercise, lazy boy.

- I'm not lazy, Kai! I can proof it.

- Hmf…

- Tyson, Tyson… the only exercise you do is taking the food to your mouth.

- Shut up, Ray.

- Ray's right. – Kenny said – What you are going to do now?

- Well, I'm going to get my coke back…. Max come here…..

- No way! You need to catch me first.

Tyson was running as faster as he could after Max. Both of two kept on running around the park, so the distance from the others was increasing slowly.

- Ray, Kai… I'll get some hot drink. Do you want some?

- I would appreciate it, thank you.

- And you Kai?

He didn't answer.

- Kai?

- What? – He looked deeply into Kenny's eyes.

- D-do you want some hot drink?

- No.

- It's okay Kenny. I'm sure he wants too, right?

- Hmf.

Ray went near his captain and sat by his side on the snow. His golden eyes met Kai's crimson eyes. They were alone. Silence was the only sound they could hear at the moment.

- How can you wear just a scarf in this freezing snow?

- The cold doesn't bother me, you know that.

- Ah… sorry... _"That's why you're a bit cold too…"_ So…have you already thought about that?

- Yes.

Ray's face turned to a light pink color. He felt like his heart was going to explode.

- And…?

- I… I…

- LOOK OUT!

It's very quickly. He had no time to think what he was about to do. The Chinese boy pushed Kai away as hard as he could and received the full impact of the dark arrow against his chest. Immediately a river of scarlet blood oozed from the young's chest. Kai stood up from the snow, not understanding what have happened. Not so far from him, Ray was fallen on the snow. The Russian boy saw a trail of blood coming from his friend. The sight of blood made him wake up. In desperation, Kai ran to help his fallen friend.

- Ray! Ray! Ray! Wake up! Can you hear me?

No answer.

- Please Ray! Don't you dare to die on me! Wake up… please…

Kai embraced Ray's body. Gasps of pain came from Ray's mouth. Stubborn tears were trying to fall from his eyes. He couldn't take that arrow from his chest either. The raven boy began to stir. Kai got a hand of his, it was shaking and cold. Ray opened his eyes slowly… his vision was blurred. He couldn't focus anything.

- Ray… Ray… please, answer me…

- A-are y-you o-ok?

Ray coughed a mount of blood on Kai's shirt.

- Shhh…. Calm down….save your strength… You're going to be okay.

- K-Kai…

- Ray, hold on!

Kai brought the trembling body of his friend to his arms and stood up. He wouldn't wait for an ambulance. Ray was only a step from death. All of a sudden Kai felt a sharp pain on his right shoulder that made him to loose his balance and fall down to his knees. Ray screamed as he hit the snow.

- Did you hear that?

- It looked like Ray's voice. Let's go Tyson.

- Aye.

Two men wearing black approached Kai and stood him up by his arms. The captain struggled to get free, but he had no success because of his hurt shoulder. Ray tried to get up to help, but also failed.

- Let go of me… - Kai yells.

- Shut up boy… - one of the men pulled out a bloodied knife and put on Kai's neck – Say a word and go to hell early than you expect.

Another man appeared from nowhere and stood in front of the Russian. Kai looked deadly at the man. The hell was about to start, Kai would make them pay for what they have done.

- What do you want?

- Shut up! – He punched that pale face – I do the questions. Stop looking me like that.

- Bastard.

- I said shut up, are you deaf?

The man with the knife pressed it against his neck. A thinner line of blood started to run. Kai shut his eyes when the cold metal cut his skin.

- I thought you were stronger than that. – the old man whispered to his ears.

The next thing Kai felt was a world of blackness. The man kept a sarcastic smile on his face.

Tyson and Max just reached the place they were, but unfortunately they were late. The only thing they could saw was two men dragging an unconscious Kai by the arms to a van not far from there and a trail of fresh blood. Tyson tried to follow them, but was stopped by an arrow flowing in his direction. Luckily he was able to turn away.

- K'so!

- Tyson! Help me here! – Max yelled.

- Max, Max… what happened?

- Ray is hurt, call an ambulance! Fast!

Max looked at his fallen friend, he was shaking and cold. He was coughing blood. Ray's face was pretty pale like a ghost.

- My God Ray! Can you hear me? Are you ok? – Max knelt near by Ray.

- K-Kai…. T-they t-took…..

- Max! Ray! The help is here!

- Oh thank you God.

- Ray… - Tyson said – You're going to be okay, please hold on.

- What's going on here? – asked Kenny in surprise. He let his hot chocolate on the ground and went to Tyson's side.

- I wish I could have the answer my friend, but I'm sure ii is not a good thing. – Tyson answered.

- And where's Kai?

- They took him away…

- Who?

- We don't know yet, Chief.

A few minutes later, the paramedics arrived at the place. Ray felt his body being carried and put on something soft. He tried to open his eyes, but his vision was still blurred. He heard voices, a lot of them, and then, he knew nothing. The paramedics rushed him to the ambulance. Tyson and the others also entered in the white car with their fallen friend.

Inside the white walls, Tyson was walking from a wall to another. His face was clearly worried. Half of his mind was worried about Ray, and the other half was worried about Kai. Kenny and Max were sitting on the couch. But no one talked to another even a single word.

- If you keep on walking like this, you'll make a hole on the floor. – Max broke the silence.

- I don't understand how you two can be so calm…

- They're already taking care of Ray. We have to wait. – Kenny said.

- Yeah I know… demo… it's been two hours now.

- Tyson, desperation won't help in anything, relax man. I'm sure Ray will pull through this.

- But Max…it's not just Ray…

The room became quiet again. Max approached his blue haired friend and put a hand on his shoulder. Pity was inside his blue eyes.

- We are worried about Kai too, Tyson. We'll find him no matter what.

The door was opened and Mr. Dickenson came in the room. He couldn't hide anything from the kids. He sat down on the couch and looked at their faces.

- So…?

**TBC**…

* * *

**A/N**: nyaaaaaaa! This is my first fanfic written in English, so I'm sorry for anything wrong… 

_Kai's Kitty-chan_, I'm sorry for taking so long… I hope you like it….

Arigato minna-san, ja ne o/

Kisses,

Akai

R&R


	2. Why

**Disclaimer**: if BB belonged to me, I'd be rich now! XD

**Warning**: Yaoi! Angst! Dark fic! Ray X Kai X Tyson!

**Note**: This fic is a gift to my friend **Kai's Kitty**!

* * *

**A Hard Rescue**

_By Akai Tenshi_

**II – Why…**

"**...Será só imaginação?**

**Será que nada vai acontecer?**

**Será que tudo isso é em vão?**

**Será que vamos conseguir vencer?**

**Brigar pra que, se é sem querer,**

**Quem é que vai nos proteger**

**Será que vamos ter que responder,**

**Pelos erros a mais,**

**Eu e você..."**

_Será – Legião Urbana_

"**_... Will be only imagination?_**

_**Will be that nothing is going to happen?**_

_**Will be that all of this is in vain?**_

**_Will be that we can win?_**

**_Fight for what, if it isn't wanted,_**

_**Who are going to protect us?**_

_**Will be that we have to answer,**_

**_For the more errors, _**

_**Me and you…"**_

****

- Say something Mr. D!

Tyson was about to jump on Mr. Dickenson's neck when Max held him by the shoulders and stopped his movements.

- Calm yourself, Tyson…

- My friend almost died and you want me to be calm?

- Doctor didn't say a word yet…

- What? How is he? We want to know.

- I'm afraid you must ask to Dr. Suzanne.

- And where's she?

- I think she's coming.

- And Kai? What are going to do?

- Well… I'm not sure yet. Maybe we have to wait Ray wakes up.

A black haired woman wearing a white coat entered the waiting room. Her face was serious like a professional should be. Her emotionless face fell on the boys like a bomb.

- Sorry interrupting you… but I thought you may want to know news about your friend…

**8888888888888888888888888888888888**

A tired and confused crimson eye opened slowly. Few seconds later, he woke up… he couldn't see anything but the darkness world around him. He tried to get up… and a wave of pain ran from his shoulder to his entire body, forcing him to lay back. He felt too weak and dizzy that his screams of pain were locked inside his throat.

- Where…I am..? – he asked to himself.

He looked around, trying to see anything and found nothing. No windows, no holes… just a dark door that wasn't open and dark walls… He tried to get up one more time. Needless to say that it was a bad idea, since he let out a cry of pain. And this time, drops of blood came out from his mouth.

- Shit… _"They'll pay for this…"_

The dark door was opened and a man came in that room. Kai didn't move an inch, even if he wanted to, he couldn't… something was very wrong with him. The man approached the young boy and gave him a punch on his blue-painted face. Kai lost his balance, falling on the dirty piece of cloth he was laying before, with no forces to shield himself. The man put himself upon Kai's body.

- Now, now… little one…

- What do you want from me, kisama?

- Shut up, you weak! You're in no position to say anything.

- Grr…

- You don't need to know why I kidnapped you, but keep that on your mind: _you are my fortune._

- How you dare…

- I said shut up!

The man touched the wound on Kai's shoulder in not a delicate mood. Kai screamed with this act, he shut his eyes in pain.

- How pleasure is hearing your voice. Now, I think you know who _you have_ to obey.

- N…n-never, you damn.

- We are a little stubborn, aren't we? No wonder _you are_ _his_ grandson…

Grandson… that word was like a stab on his heart. Kai got angry with these sarcastic words… and he could do nothing… the weight of that man was killing his body.

- So… you have business with that old bastard… _"I've never asked to be his grandson, never…"_

- Actually no, I dislike Voltaire and so you… From my point of view, he's a looser and I've never met him… neither I want to do it.

- And h-how…

- If you don't know yet, _dear-boy_, the whole world knows you and your grandfather. Have I ever said that you have a pretty face? You look like a girl… - he ran his hand over Kai's face.

- Go to hell! – Kai yelled.

- You're giving me a headache! Shut your mouth up!

He pointed a gun to the Russian's head. Kai bit his lips. It was a really bad situation… he never could imagine that one day he would be with a gun ready to shoot his head. Even though, he didn't get in desperation.

- Kill me if you can. I'm not afraid of you.

- Trying to be tough, hum?

He got off Kai and walked to the door. Before he left the room he turned around and faced Kai, who was still on the floor.

- Do not forget one thing boy, when you become useless to me, I shall kill you, _'bang'_. Until there, it will be my pleasure to play with you! – he put his gun back in his coat – By the way, my name is Hallison, if you want to know.

- Fuck you and your damn name!

- Hahaha….bye, bye _lovely girl_.

Then, Hallison closed and locked the door, leaving behind a very angry and wounded Kai. At least the rats would make company to Kai.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888**

- How is he? How is he?

- Calm down, little one. – the doctor said to Tyson.

- Is he okay? – Kenny asked.

- Yes and no.

- Nani? What do you mean by 'yes and no'? – Kenny asked again.

- I said 'no', because right now he is fighting back the substances from that arrow inside his body. And I said 'yes', because he will be fine, no need to worry.

- That's why I'm worried.

- So, can we see him? – Tyson asked.

- Yes… but please, don't make any noise, understood?

They followed the doctor by the white corridors from that hospital. It was a long way until they get the room Ray was. Kenny, Max and Tyson entered the room after Suzanne. They could see a lonely bed inside the room and a raven-haired boy with an oxygen mask on his face lying in there. Unhappily this boy was their friend. Although his face was pale, the raven Chinese boy seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

- He was very lucky because the arrow just pierced his right lung. – the doctor said in a professional mood.

- Lucky? I don't think so… - Tyson said.

- Tyson, Tyson…

- What Chief?

- I know you are angry and worry about this… All of us are too. But what Dr. Suzanne said is right…it could be worse…

- I think I need some fresh air…

- Where are you going? – Max asked.

- Outside. – this was his only answer.

No one said a word, no one would dare to say a word. Silence fell upon the room. The blond boy intended to go after Tyson, but Mr. Dickenson stopped him.

- No Max, it's for him to be alone for a while.

- I know but…it's just…just…

- And I'm sure he will be back when he gets hungry….

- Doctor, what are those substances you spoke of?

- Well Kenny, you're Kenny right?

- Yep.

- So… we didn't find out yet, but we will. Hm... I need to go back to Emergency right now, if anything happens, call me immediately, ok?

- Of course Dr. Suzanne. – Mr. Dickenson answered.

**Ray's POV**

I heard voices… voices that I knew so well… except for one female voice that I have never heard before…I don't want these voices, God, how my head hurts…. I refuse to open my eyes…

I feel my body lying in something very soft…it's warm… and comfortable. My chest hurts too much… I can't even breathe… something tight is wrapped around my chest, I can feel it…but it is not it... I also can feel something on my face…

I felt that my blood was going out through my chest… blood… blood? What have happened..?

… Kai and me… snow…arrow… arrow? Yes, the arrow… now I can remember… some strange guys... Kai being held by them… but just this…I don't know what happened after that… so…that's why my body is in pain….

Maybe I should be in a hospital or not? I tried to move my hand…

- Look Max, he begun to stir… - I heard someone – I think it's Kenny – saying.

Now I got courage to open my eyes, and I had to shield them because of the light…

- Ray? Ray? Can you hear me?

- Are you alright?

- Light… hurts… - I said weakly.

- Max! – now it was Mr. Dickenson – Please turn off the lights…

- W…where I am?

- You're in a hospital Ray, please don't talk too much… - Mr. D. answered me in a kind way.

So I tried to sit up and Mr. Dickenson helped me. It's strange when you have people around staring at you with pity in their eyes.

- I'm thirsty…

- Here, take this. – Kenny offered to me – Drink slowly, ok?

- Doctor said you're going to be fine. – Max said.

- I hope so… - I said while drinking.

After drinking the liquid, I looked at everyone's face. Max was there, Kenny was there and also Mr. Dickenson… but… Tyson wasn't there…neither Kai was there. Kai… Kai…. my heart got faster…

- Where's Tyson?

- He went out. – Max said.

- _"Tyson probably is gonna kill me…"_ – I thought.

- Ray, are you ok? You are a bit pale. – the old man asked me.

- Hm… yes… guys… Is there something you are not telling me?

- Well… we can't hide anything from you, can we?

- Maybe… - I answered to the blond boy.

- From what we know… that dark arrow had some substances that now are running on your circulation… - Kenny tried to explain.

- What?! _"…Is that why I feel so sleepy…?"_

- Ray, Ray, don't worry…

- I will try not to. And Kai? What happened to him? Where's him? I want to see him… - I got in desperation.

Mr. Dickenson caught my hand to his chest. His eyes were sad. Now I was starting to be afraid…

- Calm down Ray… - he said – Well… Kai… he is…

**End of Ray's POV**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

- Hallison? Are you in there? – said a female voice.

No answer came through the door. But she knew he was there. She kicked the door wildly and put it down. No one would stop her, neither a door. She saw the person she was looking for sitting on the couch with a lot of papers. She got close to him and looked at the papers… she saw many pictures of a grayish haired teenage boy… a boy she knew as Kai Hiwatari.

- HALLISON! – she yelled – What do you think you are doing? – she got angry.

- What? What's going on? – he asked surprised.

- It's very simple: you and your sadist plan.

- What's wrong with that?

- I can't believe you got him, he is only a child. He has nothing with your desire of ambition.

- He is not a child, he's a bastard teenage son of a bitch.

- I really don't understand you.

- Neither do I. Why are you protecting him?

- I am not protecting him. Don't you dare to kill him, anyway.

- Why not?

- He knows something I want, that's why. You are keeping him on that room, right?

- Aye.

- Good.

She left the place with a malicious smile on her face.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

- No… no….

- Ray, please…

- It was my fault! MY FAULT!

- No Ray…it wasn't your fault… calm down please – Kenny tried to hold down his injured friend.

- Leave me alone… I must go after him…

- Sure you must… you can't even stand.

- Mr. Dickenson… do something – Max said worried – He's in no condition to look for him.

- I have already contacted the police…

- I know Tyson thinks that I let them take him away…

- He doesn't know what he says. Angry people always say nonsense things. – the blond one said.

- But… but… I would never do something like that. I love Kai… I-I just l-love him…. I-I d-don't know why this happened…

The hot soaked tears started falling down the Chinese's cheek.

- Rest my friend, rest… - Kenny laid the wounded boy back to the bed.

Ray fell asleep in a few seconds. While they were waiting for Tyson to come back, Mr. Dickenson begun to talk about what they were going to do.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

And soon came the heavy night, with no stars, with no bright… a hard day have passed. He was not feeling good…he hated that dirty place.

He had no strength left and didn't know why. Because of that, he kept quiet on the floor. Kai heard a sound coming from the door. When looked there, he saw three people: a mysterious woman, Hallison, and the other guy he "met" early.

- Now, now, _my princess_…

- Fuck you!

- Still being impolitely, hm?

- Hallison… we have a treasure on our hands.

- I know that, honey. I know.

The group was coming closer to Kai. And Kai had nowhere to run out. The young boy's eyes went wise when he saw dark things on their hands…

- Stay away! – he yelled nervously.

- What? Don't tell me you are afraid now…

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**A/N:** here is the chap2! Hope you enjoyed it.

I want to thanks my reviewers:

_**kailover2006**_

**_Lina-chan13_**

_**Kai (anon.)**_

_**Kai's Kitty**_

Arigato minna o/

Kisses,

Akai


	3. Hidden Past part I

**Disclaimer**: I don't own BB!

**Warning**: Yaoi! Angst! Dark fic! Ray X Kai X Tyson!

**Note**: This fic is a gift to my friend **Kai's Kitty**!

**Note 2**: Minna-san, sorry for the late! I couldn't update before, because last week something terrible had happened to my bedroom. But now I am here, with the new chapter.

* * *

**A Hard Rescue**

_By Akai Tenshi_

**III – Hidden Past – part I**

"**The gods may throw a dice  
Their minds as cold as ice  
And someone way down here  
Loses someone dear  
The winner takes it all  
The loser has to fall  
It's simple and it's plain  
Why should I complain"**

_The Winner Takes it All – ABBA _

Hallison came to his direction. Step by step. He seemed to be angry or something like that. And Kai has moved too, he walked without looking behind, he was too shocked to get off his eyes from that insane man. When he got the wall, he stopped, he couldn't move anymore.

The man put his fingers on Kai's chin. He could feel the shaking body of Kai. Kai tried to get off his touch, but it was useless. With the other hand, Hallison dragged off the white scarf from the Russian's neck, and then, put this same hand on his neck, squeezing it a little.

No words came out from his mouth. Kai gasped for air, but it didn't come.

- So… where is all of that courage, _baby_?

Kai still not answered. His lips were becoming blue. The woman got closer to them and stared at Kai deeply.

- Enough, Hallison! He can't breath.

- But Sheila…I was…

- I wish to speak to him before you start to play. Let go of him.

- As you wish, my queen.

As soon as Hallison took off his hand of Kai, the young boy slid to the ground, gasping for the air that was denied to him. Sheila kicked him on the stomach, causing Kai to scream in pain.

- Hey you… - she knelt in front of him – Give her to me!

- W..what are you… talking about?

- Dranzer, of course!

- Why… do you want her…?

- It's none of your business! Give me her.

- What makes you think I'm going to give her to you, bitch?

- How you dare! – she punched his face three times – Do not try any joke on me, boy, I'm upon you now.

A thinner trail of blood ran from his mouth to his chin. Kai still said nothing and launched on her a furious glare.

- Well… if you want to make things harder, then, they will be. If you won't give me Dranzer for good, you will give for bad.

- Where are you going, honey? – Hallison asked as he saw the raven woman walking to the door.

- I want to be alone! He is all yours, have fun.

As the door was closed, Hallison locked it. He ordered his companion to set the video-camera and get ready to record everything.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Chief stayed in the room looking at the sleeping face of Ray. That situation hurt his heart, Ray lying in front of him, wounded and crying for the one he loved – a man colder than ice. And he was sad for Kai too, after all, that boy was still their captain, their friend – even tough he doesn't say a word about being friends.

Max and Mr. Dickenson were drinking something at the cafeteria. It was about 9:00 PM. Nothing was simple as they wanted to. Max saw a blue haired boy at the entrance and immediately stood up.

- Tyson, over here!

- Max! Mr. D!

The boy got close to them and sat there.

- So, where did you go? – the old man asked.

- I went to the crime's scene. Maybe I was a little confused.

- That's okay Tyson.

- Well… I found this…

Tyson put on the table a small object. It was round and was cracked. It had a dark blue color, but was covered with snow and some dried blood. Mr. D and Max got in surprise.

- This is… this is… D… Dranzer...

- How did you know that?

- Well Mr. D, I felt that I needed to go there… maybe it was Dranzer's call that guided me there… I'm not sure.

The old man took Dranzer on his hands. The small blade was cold, as if no life has left in.

- Maybe Kai wanted to protect her… - he said.

- Yes, you know how Kai love her, even more than his life… - the blond boy agreed with Mr. Dickenson.

- We need to find out what is happening… Mr. Dickenson?

- Tyson, we were discussing about this.

- So…?

- Tomorrow the police will start the search, and you, Kenny and I will go with them.

- Shit! That's a big problem… we need to be careful. Kai's life is always in danger, everyone wants to take him and I don't know why. – Tyson let out his angry.

- That's all Voltaire fault.

- What do you mean, Mr. Dickenson? – Max asked.

Tyson glared at the old man. He knew something, and now he had to talk, every single details. The young boy looked deep into the small eyes, waiting for an answer.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Another hard slash cut his back. The crimson and hot blood kept on running down to his legs. But still, he didn't let out any cry of pain. His back hurt too much and dizziness started to bother him. His breath was shallow; it was like all his strength was being washed away.

Weakness…

Humiliation…

Tears…

Blood…

And again, another slash came. He shut tight his eyes. Agony, pain… each of his muscles hurt. And yet, he didn't scream. Hallison let away the whip, and got Kai by his neck. With no care, with no words, he slapped the Russian's face until the red lines of blood appear.

- You, bastard…! Scream!

- Never…

The crimson eyes were covered by his grayish bang. Kai knew the camera was recording every little thing. And now he was trapped against the wall, still struggling to get free. He never felt so humiliated in all his life.

- I want to hear your beautiful voice, princess! – he gave another slap on his face – Obey me!

- I won't give you this pleasure! Never! – Kai shouted, his eyes were burning in anger.

His mind was confused… what should he do? This kind of feeling he had never felt before…but being the person he is, he would try something. Kai risked a move, maybe a suicidal one. The Russian boy kicked the man in the stomach. That was an unexpected attack that Hallison lost his balance and fell to the ground. Kai was still there, supporting himself at the wall, trying to put the air he hasn't breath back to his lung.

With the corner of his eyes, Kai saw something that looked like a knife, lying there on the floor. In a quickly move, he caught the small object and pointed it to his aggressor.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

- It was twelve years ago… on Kai's fifth anniversary…

- Kai's fifth anniversary…

- Yes… his father came to me to ask for help… I could never wonder…

**FLASHBACK**

_- Moscow, November, 11th, 8:43 AM -_

_- So, I'm already here, where you are? – I said through the phone._

_- Great! I'm up stairs, on the table beside the window._

_- Understood._

_A few steps later, I got the table I was looking for. I saw a person sitting in there. It was a white person, with dark blue hair and grayish eyes. Soon I knew this man was Alexander Hiwatari._

_- Hey, long time no see…Alexander!_

_- Good morning Mr. Dickenson. I'm so glad you came._

_We two shook our hands and then, he looked at my face. He was serious._

_- Please, have a sit. – he invited me._

_- What is happening? What is so important? – I asked him while taking a sit._

_- It has been exactly five years we don't see each other._

_I really didn't notice that years passed like a ghost._

_- Five years… five years… you mean, today is Kai's birthday, isn't it? Time goes so fast…_

_- Yes, it is. – he looked to another direction, and I didn't know why._

_Then I continued._

_- How is he now?_

_- That's why I called you here. – immediately his smile faded._

_It wasn't any joke. He seemed get into a deep desperation to me. It was really five years since that terrible night when Kai was born… and I could remember so well as if it was today… well, it is really today, but five years ago…_

_- Mr. Dickenson… do you remember that day…?_

_- Yes. – I answered him with no pleasure in saying that._

_- That bastard wants my boy and sure he will finish his plan…_

_- Today… - I said sadly… I was there and could do nothing._

_I saw an old yellow paper on his hands. There was a red ribbon around it too. His eyes were very sad… he was afraid… I could see the fear through his eyes… _

_- You see this paper?_

_I just looked to his hands._

_- Please, give it to Kai for me… It's a very and important treasure… and I may not be here when the time comes…_

_- Don't say these things…_

_- Listen, Mr. Dickenson, I know I won't last today, and I want you to take care of Kai… do not let him takes my son away… please, my friend…_

_- Shhh… calm down… it won't happen…_

_- I want Kai to carry the name of our family, with pride in his eyes… because… I know he's a fighter and can't be destroyed, no matter what. – he took a deep breath – But the first step he needs to give, is to take Voltaire to the fall… that's why I want you to take care of him._

_- You're saying that you wish your own son to kill your own father. That's insane, how could you want that?_

_- Because you don't know yet… even so you wouldn't understand._

_- You're following the steps of your father this way._

_- Someone needs to destroy him. He's a murder, you know that._

_- And you don't need to become your son in one._

_- He kills even children, with no reason. He's out of his mind because of the power… Kai will get him destroyed and our name will be clean, so we can reborn from the ashes, like the Phoenix. Kai must continue our family, he is the only heir._

_I faced him. It wasn't a good thing. Yes I would take care of Kai… but I wouldn't let him kill someone even if this person deserves it. Voltaire would fall…but not by the killing way. _

_- Don't worry. But do not speak as if you were going to die._

_- But I'm going to. You can't help it. And I know my father wouldn't go after you._

_- Maybe it could be different… so tell me… what is that paper?_

_- Midday -_

_I went with Alexander to his home. And now I was carrying an important thing inside my chest. As my friend rang the doorbell, a shiny kid opened the door. Staring at little Kai, I noticed how he has grown… since the last time I saw him, he was a newborn. Now he was child, on his fifth anniversary… he looked liked his father and his mother. The boy had blue grayish hair, white skin, crimson eyes._

_He was so small, so fragile… and I felt sorry for him._

_- Papa! – he said kindly._

_- Hey Kai, where's Anna? – he caught his son in his arms._

_- She's in the kitchen cooking a cake! _

_- I see._

_- Hey, papa… who is your friend?_

_- Hello little one. – I smiled to him – My name is Dickenson._

_- Ah, I saw you on TV last week. I didn't know father knew you…_

_- That's because Mr. Dickenson lives in another country, my son._

_- Aah… that's nice Mr. D. knows my father! _

_I kept talking to Kai, while Alexander warned Anna that we were leaving to have lunch. Alexander didn't tell Kai he had a grandfather. Right now, Kai was a happy child._

_- 12:30 PM -_

_We got the restaurant safely. It was too easy, too calm. And I can't trust on this luck. It's hard deceiving that everything is okay. Just like five years ago…_

_Suddenly Kai asked to go to the toilet, and then, he went. Alexander was keeping one eye on him. He had a small black box with him, and he was ready to give it to Kai. _

_Ten minutes have passed and Kai didn't appear. Now we started to get worry. We stand up and walked to the toilet, just to see Voltaire with a knife on Kai's neck. Kai was crying, but mad any sound, only the tears came rolling down his cheek like a river. _

_Alexander was about to attack Voltaire when…_

_- Stay right there or I kill this boy, my son!_

_- Damn you!_

_- Papa… help me…_

_- Shut up, boy! – Voltaire slapped him across the face._

_A trail of blood ran to his small chin. The red mark was turning into a purple color. But he did not scream._

_- Father, please, let him go… I beg you…_

_- Beg me? What a shame. I don't recall teaching you such weakness and nonsense words. _

_- Bastard…_

_I said nothing. And again I could do nothing. Father and son were about to kill each other, if I interfered, I may be a dead man. Alexander said to me to not do anything, or Voltaire could kill me. My friend didn't want me dead… he gave me a path… and he also warned me: "A fight between a father and a son, no one has the right to interfere."_

_And I followed his instructions, without knowing if it could be good or bad to the future. No time to question this._

_If Alexander moved, Voltaire would slit his grandson's throat with sure. My friend would there to do that? He was risking Kai's life. But he moved. I saw Alexander moving fast in his father's direction. He did it. He pushed his son away, and received the stab on his back. The entire knife was craved on his back._

_Kai felt to ground, besides his father's attitude, he still got hurt. A large cut near his neck, and it was bleeding fast. The little one screamed in agony, in pain and for his father._

_Seeing this blood scene, I couldn't move… I was too shocked for that._

_- P...pa…p…a – Kai dragged himself, trying to get closer to his father._

_Voltaire was laughing loudly. Alexander was still breathing, with difficulty. In unexpected move, Voltaire had his foot on Kai's back. The boy screamed again, that pressure was making him dizzy. _

_In a fury possess, Alexander stood up, he had a gun on his hand. The gun he was hiding inside his coat, with the box. Now he was face to face to Voltaire. He pointed the gun to his father, and Voltaire also had a gun pointed to Alexander._

_- P…papa… _

_And they shot. At the same time, they shot. They shot with no mercy. Soon the cops would be here. But Voltaire escapade… with a bullet on his chest, he ran away by the same he entered the toilet: a helicopter was waiting for him outside the window. The only thing left was a trail of blood._

_Alexander was shot on his stomach. He was about to fall, but I caught him before he hit the floor. He knew it would happen… tears, hot tears felt from my eyes. I sat there on the floor, with my friend in my arms. Kai was approaching us, with his weak steps, almost falling… with bleeding neck… he was crying, of course…_

_- Papa…. Papa….. papa…_

_Little Kai saw blood everywhere, it was too much for him. He took his father's hand… it was unbelievable._

_- K…Kai… - he said between gasps – Kai…this… this…_

_I noticed he was looking for something on his coat… then I remembered and caught it to him. It was the box I put on Alexander hands._

_- Don't leave me papa… don't go…. Please…. _

_- Kai…this is my birthday's gift for you. I… hope you… take care of her… with his life…_

_- No…. – the kid got the box – No dad... no…._

_- Kai… I… love… you…so…much….please live… and take care…. – the blood was still coming out from his mouth._

_- No…dad…I love... you too... please…don't leave…_

_- Do… not… forget… Kai…do…not…forget…_

_And then, he closed his. He closed his eyes and this time, forever. We weren't be able to see his grayish eyes again, never more._

_- NIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!_

_That hurt my ears. Hearing little Kai screaming and screaming, trying to bring his father to life…dirtying his hand on the hot blood… crying and crying… but he was still weak, so he fainted right there, above his father's corpse… in front of my eyes… and now… it was up to me…_

_- Voltaire, you damn…_

**end of FLASHBACK**

- God! Mr. Dickenson, we didn't know…

- I'm sure Kai doesn't like to remember that…

- Yes Tyson… you're right, me neither.

- Ah…sorry Mr. Dickenson…

- Then, what happened? We know Kai was raised at the Abbey…

- Well…

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

- Are you going to stab me? – he laughed – Well I'm right here…

- Bastard!

Kai ran to his direction, but Hallison gave him a shot on the arm. Kai screamed and felt to his knees. That pain was strong.

- My, my, my princess! I forgot to tell you that I use every type of guns and you are not allowed to attacked me, or you will end dead.

- I don't care… - he whispered in pain.

- Oh, really? How about I show you that?

Hallison showed Kai a picture, a picture of Ray. Kai paralyzed. That couldn't be true.

- His name is Ray, isn't it?

Kai didn't answer.

- I'll take that like a 'yes'. I know he is your 'little-girlfriend'... I wonder if it is nice torture him… - he was in front of Kai.

- Get away from him, you bastard! Don't you dare to hurt him.

- You're in no position to say such things. – he put a hand on Kai's hair.

No answer.

- Now I think you understand princess-boy.

Hallison pushed Kai to the ground and sat on him.

- Get away from me…

- Nops, nops, nops…. – he said on his ears – I wonder what your flavor is…

A few seconds later, their lips were glued. The man forced Kai into a kiss…

**TBC…

* * *

**

**A/N**: nyaaaa! Minna, how was it? I hope you enjoyed…

I want to thanks my reviewers:

_**Kais' Kitty**_

_**kailover2006**_

_**Ethereal Flower**_

Arigato minna o/

kisses,

Akai


	4. Hidden Past part II

**Disclaimer**: I don't own BB!

**Warning**: Yaoi! Angst! Dark fic! Ray X Kai X Tyson!

**Note**: This fic is a gift to my friend **Kai's Kitty**!

* * *

**A Hard Rescue**

_By Akai Tenshi_

**IV – Hidden Past – part II**

"**Chiquitita tell me what's wrong**

**You're enchained by your own sorrow**

**In your eyes, there's no hope for tomorrow**

**How I hate to see you like this, **

**There's no way you can deny it**

**I can see that you're so sad so quiet…"**

_Chiquitita – ABBA_

**FLASHBACK**

_- Moscow, November, 12th, 9:00 PM, Moscow Memorial Hospital -_

_I came in the room just to see Kai in the big white bed. He seemed to be asleep, but he wasn't, he was looking at me with those sad and confused eyes. I went near him and pass my hand through his hair. His face was too pale, so the purple marks were more seen. A white gaze with spots for blood was wrapped around his neck. The doctor said me that he almost died in the surgery and now he would be able to recover in a few days._

_- How are you feeling?_

_- My neck hurts… I want my dad… - the tears started falling._

_- It will pass soon, do you need something?_

_- No…_

_- Listen, Kai… - I sat by him – I know you are suffering… this is a hard thing you must pull through… your father is not here anymore…_

_I knew that it was hard to be said, but it needed to. There's no reason to grow any false hope. _

_- …_

_- Everything is going to be okay… I'll take of you from now on…_

_- Mr.D…I… I…_

_- Shh… don't say anything._

_And then, tow days passed. It was very hard to put the press away from the boy. They came with all those cameras and microphones and they were trying to make him questions about his father's murdered and abut his grandfather. Alexander was sure very famous, and he is still going to be. I wouldn't allow such thing. A child doesn't deserve this._

_I let Kai alone for a while because I wanted to eat something. When I returned to his room I got in a shocked surprise. He wasn't there. The bed was messed up with drops of scarlet blood. The window was widely opened and he had gone. For five days, the cops had looked for him. Kai was missed and it was my fault._

_It was when I received a note at home. A small paper and three pictures were there in my door. I read the paper:_

"**_Do not try to go after me, because I CAN kill him and destroy Dranzer as well. If I know that you are still searching for us, I might KILL you, got it?_**

**_With care, Voltaire"_**

_I felt my body shiver at this. Then I looked at the pictures. In the first one, Kai was being held by the arms, with blood pulling out of his entire body. In the second, Kai was on the floor of some kind of a dark and dirty cell. And finally, the third, which was disgusting and made me sick: Voltaire raping Kai._

**end of FLASHBACK**

- And for that, I knew Kai was in the Abbey…

- Voltaire is a fucking bastard… he is sick, man!

- How could he do this to his own grandson? Unforgivable!

- Now I know why Kai's like that.

- Eh… he doesn't like to speak about his past. – Mr. Dickenson added – The rest of this history, only he can tell. He just appeared again to me when the BladeBreakers were formed.

- But… Is Voltaire still after him?

- Maybe Tyson, maybe.

- But… isn't Voltaire in jail? I don't remember reading any news which says he escaped again…

- Yeah… you've the point. What do you think, Mr. Dickenson?

- Well Max, this is the police's business. But Tyson might be right.

- Are there others people wanting Kai?

- Who knows…

- Anything is possible… we don't have any hints. Tyson? Tyson?

- I was thinking… why is Dranzer so important? They don't want just Dranzer, do they?

- Let me see… Dranzer is powerful, right? And Kai is the only one who knows how to control Dranzer… Kai's grandfather was the owner of the Biovolt Corporation… he must have many enemies… hm… what else… Kai's skills are amazing… and… he is handsome… well this does not count either.

- S-stop Max! Enough! – Tyson suddenly shouted; Max's last words made his face red.

- What's wrong?

- N-nothing. By the way, who are going to stay here tonight?

- Chief. I'll change with him tomorrow morning.

The two boys and the old man went to Ray's room. Kenny was reading a book and the raven boy was sleeping.

- Oi Tyson! Where were you?

- Fooling around.

- Did he wake up? – the blond boy asked.

- Nay. It's better this way. Tyson, Ray thinks you are mad with him.

- Eh? Why?

- Because of Kai.

- Bullshit…

- Then why are you acting like this? I know you very well.

- What?

- Boys, please… - Mr. Dickenson cut them – It isn't a thing you should be discussing here, and it's not the time. There are more important things we have to do now.

- Eh… you're right Mr. Dickenson. – Chief agreed.

- Chief, we are going now. See you tomorrow!

- Okay, bye Max.

- If anything happens tell us immediately.

- Sure Tyson, I will. Good night Mr. Dickenson, good night boys!

- Good night. – they said all together.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

A terrible night has passed, through nightmares and deep pains. It wasn't truth that the next is always better; in fact, this 'next day' in particular was being the worst the day of their lives. As soon as the sun announced the morning light, Ray was already awaken. He was sitting there, with pain on his chest and pain on his heart and soul. The thing he wanted most was to be free from that whitening building.

He noticed that Kenny was still there, sleeping on a chair by his side. Ray tried to move a hand and woke up the small boy with that.

- Ah… sorry for waking you.

- No problem. – he said half asleep – How are you feeling?

- Better than yesterday… I feel hot… - he gave a weak smile to his friend.

- Hmm… You seem to have a fever... It's better to call the doctor…Oh my… - he watched to the clock on the wall – It's almost ten… Tyson should be here by now…

- Tyson? Has he ever returned yesterday?

- Yeah, you're sleeping. He seemed to be very confused.

- Talking about me from behind, eh?

All of a sudden, the door opened. Tyson pass by the door, being followed by Mr. Dickenson, Max and Dr. Suzanne.

- Good morning for you too, Tyson. – Ray replayed.

- How is our patient doing?

- I feel half dizzy and hot.

- Oh… I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Suzanne and I'm your doctor.

- Hi doctor! I'm Ray.

- I'll bring your medicine later. Let me see… - she put a hand on his forehead – Sure you have a fever… it's quite normal then… I supposed you already know what has happened to you're your body, right?

- Yes…

- So, I'm with the results of the tests.

- Did you found out what are those substances? – Kenny asked curios. – "That's fast…"

- Yes.

- So? Tell us, doctor!

- Ok. Well, one of the two substances is a kind of sleeping medicine, nothing to worry about. The other is a kind of poison.

- P-poison? – Ray asked in shock.

- Yes, poison.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Sheila was reading a book on her bed. Well, not a book really but a block notes. Now she had Kai on her hands and she was looking very forward about her next step. That Fire Bird was going to be hers. All of a sudden Hallison got in the room, with a tape on one hand and a dirty red-white scarf on another. He was smiling at her, but Sheila didn't seem to be friendly this morning.

- What the hell are you doing? – she said angry.

- Did you wake up on the wrong foot?

- No jokes, Mr. I-like-to-rape-teenagers…

- You speak as if you didn't like it.

- What do you want? I'm busy.

- Well, I've edited the video. I'm going to pack it and send to them. Is this okay for you?

- Whatever. Did you showed the picture to the Russian boy?

- Yep.

- And which was his reaction?

- Just like you said.

- Good. Anyway, you didn't hurt him badly, did you?

- Well, if you consider that he has some bones broken and he is throwing up blood, I think no. Why you ask?

- I feel like having fun with him. If he refuses to give me Dranzer again, I'll need to take drastic ways.

Hallison fell in silence. Sheila was a great woman, but every time he was standing by her, he feared for his life. To end up like a mess of bones and blood was not a really beautiful way.

- Oh…I forgot… after you send them the tape, we're going to move to another place.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Kai's POV**

I felt my body lying here on this impure floor. All my body hurts, it's true. I cannot even move a finger. It was hard to breathe too. Both my stomach and head were aching. I know the bruises will remain to remind me all the humiliation I've gone through. They must heal physically but…

I couldn't hold back the tears on my eyes. That man abused me… he forced me… what shame…

I can feel the river of blood running down between my legs. It's a proof of my disgrace. I'm no pure anymore… though I feel like I never was…since childhood…

Ah Ray…

I love you…

I hope you're alright… please, forgive me… I couldn't protect you…. You don't deserve me… I have no honor anymore…

I love you so much… and I didn't have the chance to tell you… even though we're already together… I didn't say a word…

But…

But… but…

But… b…

I was not supposed to show weakness… I'm so confused now… what should I do?

Should I… fight…? Do I deserve… to live….?

Someone… tell… me…

I dragged my aching body close to the wall. More blood got out my body, but I didn't care… my strength has gone… I forced my body to a sitting position… I embraced myself like a ball… I feel cold… I'm shivering…

I have nothing to wear…

Please….

Someone…

Tell…

Me…

Please…

**End of Kais' POV**

A light coming from the door illuminated a small part of the cell. Kai was trying to keep himself conscious, but as a shadow stood right in front of him, he lost his conscious. The shadow looked like a woman… it was the last thing he saw.

A triumphant smile appeared on her face. She brushed her fingers through his hair.

- Cute boy…

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

- What… kind…of poison…?

- It's look like a poison produced on a lab. You are still studying this, but this poison is killing your immunological system slowly.

- Am I… going to… die…? – he asked afraid.

Right in the moment that Suzanne was going to answer, a loud noise coming from the window caught everyone's attention. The window was crashed; the pieces of glass splinted everywhere. Tyson ran to the window wanting to see who did this, but had no luck.

- What the hell…

- Be quiet Tyson. – the doctor said.

- Are you kidding me? That could kill us…

- Ok, ok… let's not fight, right? – Kenny tried to calm them – I know we are all scared….

- Hey… look… - Max pointed to something square and black on the floor.

In the middle of the mess was a medium pack, carefully sealed. Mr. Dickenson was the one who got the pack. With everyone's look on him and on the box, he began to open it. Then, when he looked inside, he almost went to shock… no words came out from his mouth. Immediately he let the box fall.

- Mr. D…? What happened? What is that?

- Tyson… come quickly… - Max called him to look inside the box too.

And there, resting on the center of the box was a black… and below the tape…was a... a bloodied long white scarf…

Kai's scarf… with blood all over it….

**TBC…

* * *

**

**A/N**: hey minna o/ How was it? Hope you liked it! Nyaaaa… poor of Ray… poor of Kai….

I want to thanks my reviewers:

_**Kais' Kitty**_

**_Miako6_**

_**Ethereal Flower**_

**_kavbj_**

Kisses, see ya


End file.
